


Love

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Just saying I love yours. I need beta and editor.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi in looking for editor and beta any help would be appreciated by the way.

Marcus loves Draco. like a lot lot. They are always together . After all the shit they went though to get to this point things were fucking perfect in Marcuss mind. He was madly in love with his boyfriend who was sleeping .

No one was here it was just them. He smiled as he counted the freckles on Marcus arms.

He whispered “I love you. Love you more then you know .You save me. Everyday love you to the moon and back again” . He smiled as he traced the dots on his arms.

"I love your goofy smile. When you're so fucking happy you make me sick. I love you more when you yell at me. When you look at me if i was something special . I love you because you my hero Draco. You saved me, i was broken, lost and fucking scared. You loved me that's something special.” Draco smiled hearing his boyfriend talk.

He felt the same thing, he felt love, care for Marcus . Their bond together is one of the most amazing friendships ever. He loved this man tracing his finger tips on his back as he lay there with his eyes closed listening to his boyfriend soft voice. " you are my everything, fuck what can i do ? You under my skin ".

Draco smiled as sleep once took him again. It was long week of work for them both. Draco, knows how much Marcus loves him sometimes he doesn't say it to him in person but he now he knows.


End file.
